Legends Of Kenjutsu
by KyleDaTyle56
Summary: After The sealing of Kaguya Naruto and his friends go into Remnant Reborn! Godlike Naruto! Godlike Sasuke! 2 OC s for their team Godlike OC s!
1. Chapter 1

**AN. This is my first story so if this opening is trash, I am sorry but i will learn :)**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, And TV Tokyo**

 **My OC`s are my created ones**

 **And LET THE STORY BEGIN**

 **"** Normal Talk"

'Thoughts'

 **"Demon/Bijuu talk"**

 **'Demon/Bijuu thoughts'**

 **{** Calls/texting/Voice Mail}

[Speech no Jutsu]

A Blonde haired man, no teenager no older than 17 felt his Chakra circulate around in his body while he was grasping for air and he soon got some when a

voice was heard "Na... ru... to" was this said by a raven-like haired teenager about the same age as this man that is named after a fishcake. This Naruto sat still, cutting out all noises, Started gathering nature chakra, and entered Sennin mode. With this power he stood up from chakra loss and looked around to see that he was not in the Elemental Nations, Or the Root World anymore. The man that called out his name stood up and he too noticed the same thing.

"wha- wait what the- Where are we?"Said this man still laying on the ground. "We are not in the Elemental Nations anymore, Kiri". The so found named Kiri asked, "We are not, Sasuke?",as Kiri said that has he stood up. As the three men stood a red haired girl, no woman that proclaimed to be Raven Branwen asked "Are you lost?" As the words left her mouth she sensed something incredible. These men, no they are just teens had over 2 million Aura, Same with that girl over there, As a voice broke her thoughts, "Hello, My name is, Kirizon Uzumaki Uchiha, This is Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze, And that person over there is, Sasuke Uchiha, It is nice to meet you!",Said the previously named Kiri to the now named Kirizon. "But what about that girl over there" As Raven asked about her the men looked back, What they saw was a 16 year old girl around 40 feet away from them."Oh i did not know she came here!" Kirizon Exclaimed with delight in his face, "Wake up, Sis!" As Sasuke said, That is Shadow Archern.

As a 16 year old girl opened her eyes to see the face of her brother "Hmm" was all she said when she felt some chakra flow into her Chakra Network"I`m so glad that you`re ok!"her brother said, As she stood up and looked around would probably be the loudest noise on Remnant, Some say It was a fight between Nevermores, Others say Its a huge pack of Ripters, But its a girl no older than 16."EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH",was all she yelled," Don`t worry, Shadow, This is Raven Branwen" Kirizon said to her younger sister.

Now these 3 boys and 2 girls could see a glint in the sky, Some say its the sun falling on Remnant, Some others say its a shooting star, But its a god, no goddess. Now this made Raven faint at the sight of incredible power. A person, no goddess had over 200 million aura. Sasuke was the first to react,"What are you doing here?"Sasuke inquired with his harsh voice. As Kaguya went down to the ground with The Sage Of Six Paths, They each prepared for attack, Instead, Hogoromo spoke his words, "You are reborn here with chakra in this new dimension,Be nice to it as you will find yourself protecting it someday". As he said that ,The 4 was given the other half of their Six Sage Paths mode and they fainted.

 **AN. I hope you enjoyed there will be more so stay tuned no flames but suggestions are welcome :)**

 **Everyone have a nice day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. I Will put a Theme song at the end of this chapter because I forgot to in the last chapter and it was really good :(. I know I could just update it but I didn`t feel like it because i already started this chapter.**

"Normal Talk"

'Thoughts'

 **"Demon/Bijuu Talk"**

 **'Demon/Bijuu Talk'**

{Call/Voice Mail/Texting}

[Speech No Jutsu]

 _Backstory_

* * *

[CHO, OODAMA RASENGAN] Naruto said as he hit another Deathstalker and blasted it to the ground." Hey Raven, What attracts the monsters that you call, Grimm?" Kirizon asked in a panic. They were about to go find some mushrooms to see if they could make some stew because they were starving and all of a sudden, A Bunch of Deathstalkers came out and they started fighting. "They [CHO] are attracted t-[OODAMA] hate and sor- [RASENGAN] Raven said while Naruto kept on using Rasengan on the Deathstalkers 'Umm umm Hate, hate, hate,ermmmm Kurama!',"Naurto, Fist bump!","Wh-","NOW" Kirizon yelled at Naruto. As Naruto raised his fist he mumbled something that sounded close to "What a drag",As Kirizon entered the mindscape of Naruto.

'Kurama' Kirizon said to a specific Bijuu. He was hoping to god that this was where all the hate was coming from, He already checked his half and that Kurama didn`t have anything to do with the hate at all. 'I need to ask you a question', **'And what makes you think i will fulfill your request you stupid human? Hmmm?'** Kurama taunted. He isn`t in a talking mood, but that isn`t what Kirizon was bothered about. Now Kirizon was a smart man, He wasn`t in a talking mood which meant that they are feeling so strong emotions. This is what Kirizon knew,And he knows that it could be hate. 'So, Kurama, What is it that you hate so much of right now? Is it us as Humans,Is it The Sage Of Six Paths, Or what about sorrow? Do you miss the Six Sage Paths? Hmmm? The Six Sage paths will forever live in our heart, Ya know?' Kirizon inquired. As he left off with those words and went back into the world, The Deathstalkers stopped coming as if his words just stopped them."NOW WHERE THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU`RE GOING?"Yelled Naruto as if he was trying to taunt them to come back."Lets just find the goddamn mushrooms my Kami what a drag", Sasuke said as he quoted Shikamaru, This was a thing that he never would have thought he would ever do in his life.

 **(An Hour Later)**

"Well we got around three pounds of mushroom, Some basil, and in this storage seal I have 2 pots and 5 soup spoons" As Naruto listed off the items they had for his Mushroom Stew, Kirizon polished their katanas, Sasuke was asking Raven something, And Shadow was watching the stars as they went around and around in the sky.

(With Sasuke)

"So, Raven, I need a favor."Sasuke spoke as Raven thought about his words 'What could he possibly need, he is one of the most powerful humans I know' Raven was clearly confused at the moment and what seemed like hours was just 5 seconds "As long as it is in my power then I will". "I would need you to tell us about this world, preferably from scratch as to I or Naruto, Or the others know absolutely nothing about it,". 'How do you not know anything about this world, Heck, Did you go to school? The only way to not know where they are or what this world is that you would have to not be born here' Raven thought as she reached to a was honestly stunned for the second time in her life. 'These boys have so much backstory its incredible. There are so many mysteries around them like, How did they get that much Aura?, Is Sasuke`s eyes that are so called his Sharingan his Semblance?Is Naruto`s Semblance his so called Rasengan wind ball spiraly things his Semblance?'Raven`s thoughts were going rapidly on how much see has seen from these boys and a that she and alot of other Huntsmen will deem impossible is what the did. Fabulous Aura control was one of them unless you had a very specific Semblance but theirs was spitting fireballs without dust, creating huge winds, Lightning bolts at will, Clones, And then she asked her question,"Have you considered being a Huntsman? Have the others considered being a Huntsmen?" Raven asked. She really wanted to know, A person such as this could protect the world from the incoming dangers of Kaguya, Hama, And Hamura. She remembers the day where they attacked. It was 20 years ago when half of Vale was destroyed because of the trio, Before they left they told their names and left of with a message full of wisdom, _"So you may prepare your guardians,Train them to the best in a so called free world, But there will be no victory in power"_ , And then a voice from a very specific Uchiha broke her thought "So um, What exactly is a Huntsman?, This sentence just backed up and confirmed Raven`s theory, They were from another planet or dimension, So Raven spoke,"a Huntsman is what protects out world, Fights the monsters we call Grimm for the great or good and for people that cannot protect themselves." Raven thought that Sasuke wouldn`t know what a Grimm was so to save him from him asking she said, "Grimm are those monsters that you fought back there, By the way, What is you Semblance?", she couldn`t help asking that question. He has displayed His Sharingan and Lightning generation so she was aboslutely dumbfounded on someone that had 2 Semblances. "What exactly is a Semblance?", Now she was dumbfounded again about how this man did not know what a Semblance was, So she responded, "So a Semblance is an unique ability to that person, and the bigger their Aura is the stronger or the timespan of it is greater"."And now what is Aura? Is it like Chakra?" Sasuke asked, He was getting new information left and right about this so called world of Remnant."You know what, I`m just going to tell you everything."

(With Kirizon)

Kirizon was polishing the Katanas, not that he minded, of course. He was always about this clean stuff and organization, But the best part to him was the fact that it was laid back and relaxing, As long as something didn`t happen to the polished blades."Motherf-"He just bit his gums as he dropped the sword into the mud surrounding him. 'Ya know, I wonder what kind of music they have here?'He thought. He absolutely loved music as the traditional music of the Elemental Nations, Then he started humming some while polishing the Kasagami for Sasuke.

(With Naruto and Shadow)

As Naruto was preparing to cook the meals that he made when he was kicked out of the orphanage, he set up some heat seals around the pot so it would be warm enough to boil water. Naruto only started getting good at fuinjutsu because of his lineage that allowed him to have the scrolls. He was the perfect guy to keep them because no one will ever suspect that he would have it due to being the Nine Tails Jinchuriki so he decided to learn it. As he put in the water, the mushrooms, and the basil he looked around and he found out that he didn`t have anything to stir with."Hey Shadow! Do you have anything I can use for stirring?" Naruto asked, How was he supposed to stir with soup spoons? "Ermmmmmm no?" responded Shadow "Why don`t you ask Kirizon, Maybe he has something?","Great idea, I`ll catch you later"Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

(With Kirizon and Naruto)

"Hey, Kiri",Naruto said,"Whats good",Kirizon responded."Do you happen to have something I can stir with? Maybe on of the swords?"Naruto asked. Now our Kirizon got thinking on what he had,'I could grab my huge scroll and take out the wood rod in the middle, Or just get a branch from a tree.' As Kirizon pulls out his giant scroll and unrolls it to take out the wooden pole Naruto being an idiot went off around 40 feet away and was standing on the ledge of a rock that`s over the lake."HEY KIRI", Naruto yelled,"I CAN WALK ON THE AIR."As Naruto finished his line it was like on queue, Naruto tripped on a rock and fell in the water, making a huge splash which got the katanas dirty again."What a drag.", Kirizon stated as he got Naruto out of the water "Stop being an idiot."Was all Kirizon said as he proceeded to give him the huge wooden pole.

(With Sasuke and Raven)

"So once you graduate Beacon, or any of the combat schools, you`re a full-fledged Huntsman/Huntress?",Sasuke was confirming at the moment. Raven had told Sasuke everything about Remnant and that they should go to Beacon given their combat prowess."Correct.", Raven said to Sasuke. "Alright then, Lets make our way back to Naruto. I can smell the stew from here."As Sasuke and Raven went, Raven was in her own thoughts.'I will tell them about Kaguya and the others during dinner'.

(With Everyone)

"The aroma of the stew is just ... Incredible!",Raven said as she approached the pot,"Where did you learn to cook this?",She asked Naruto while he was finishing up the stirring, But that is when Naruto found out something that they didn`t have." So ummmmm, Did any of you bring bowls?", Naruto said with a foxy grin, "Oh yeah and once I got kicked out of the orphanage I had to make this so I taught myself!",About 30 seconds later of everyone except Raven and Sasuke drooling at the sight and the smell of the food, Kirizon yelled, "I GOT IT YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUDDY!" **(AN. That was totally necessary to me)** "So then what did you get?"Shadow asked with her usual bright smile."I have in this storage seal eight stainless steel water bottles! We can put the stew in here then fill it back up with water!","alright for Kami`s sake we get to eat I`m starving to death over here!"Naruto yelled, But they all knew that Naruto was exaggerating considering he eats 20 bowls of ramen just for snack.

 **(30 minutes later and around 30 servings of mushroom stew)**

"Well I`m stuffed" Naruto stating the obvious "We all know that, loser." No one had to look or pick out his voice to understand that It was Sasuke who said that."Guys,"Raven said, getting the attention of the 3 boys and the 1 girl,"I have something to tell you, And it is really important."

* * *

(rap part)

Slashing and dashing, making you dizzy right around everywheree

Running at the speed of sound picking up winds like a cyclone

you got your maelstorm

The last known Uchiha with his Eternal,

Enternal Mangekyo

You got your, you got your raven

Sparring it out, Duking it out 

Uzumaki versus The Uchiha

Because

(actual singing)

Its team Kenenenennss

Roaring like thunder

Cutting like a cyclone

Pircing like Lightning

Darting around 

Flowing like water

All and about Because, because

(Rap part 2)

Its Team Kenns

Gather your friends

Gather you family

To their battles

With the Ultimate Speed

Slashing everywhere with the Sword,

The Sword Techniques

You don`t want to blink

You don`t want to look away for a split second

You will miss it

Just like the movie that you missed last night

Because its, Because

(actual singing)

Its team Kenenennsss

Each with their specialty 

they will get you

Waving their Katanas 

In your face

They will wreck you

in a fight no matter who you are

Its Team Kenenenennsss

(Rap part 3)

So the time has come

The time is right

Going at it

Putting you in the ultimate fright

Because its team Kenns

...

...

Yeah!

* * *

 **[Cliffhanger No Jutsu]**

 **AN.I hope you liked the chapter it was a blast making the song so I hope you like that too :)**

 **Suggestions please that would be appreciated and they have a chance to make it in :)**

 **Until the next chapter don`t just have a good day , HAVE A GREAT DAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. So i`m back :) I was planning on having this chapter be up earlier but whatever, late chapter is better than no chapter I guess.**

 **So with that being said lets get started**

"Normal Talk"

'Thoughts'

 **"Demon/Bijuu talk"**

 **'Demon/Bijuu talk**

{Call/Voice Mail/Text}

[Speech no Jutsu]

 _Backstory_

* * *

"WHAT! KAGUYA IS HERE TOO!", Was the cry of a certain Uzumaki that we know as Naruto. Raven had just told them about Kaguya, Hama and Hamura which made Naruto want to kill himself and for Kirizon to kill the Sage of Six Paths "I Thought Old Man Super Gramps said that we would have a new, relaxing life, yet we will have to seal her again." Said our kitsune know as the Nine Tails Jinchuuiki also known as Naruto said with a humph. It was a nice day in the Emerald Forest with Naruto, Sasuke, And ... Five hundred Nevermores. Wait, Five hundred NEVERMORES! "HOLY SHI- [Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu]", Was a certian Kirizon with a Dragon flame from the girl right over there. As Kirizon flashed her a thumbs up he spat out his own [Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu] and set fire to the Nevermores. "Yeah tha- ", As Shadow was cut off someone released a Thunderclap not too far from her [Kirin] Sasuke spoke and he his hand down "Wait guys, HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP" Some dude said right before Kirizon was electrocuted "Wow, good going Sasuke" was all that Shadow said right before this Certified hottie, Named Sasuke, just recived a backhand slap from yours truly, Shadow, so hard, that he flew right into Naruto and hit this guy who witnessed the Kirin and the dragon flames and stuff.

This man wore a green scarf, a green undershirt, some glasses, and he had a really dark green cloak for some reason. "You do know that it's 44 degrees Celsius outside, right? **(AN. yes I did have to look that up because I am American)** " Asked Shadow, Totally disregarding Naruto and Sasuke who clearly need help, And medical attention. She is also a medic ninja so that is extra rude, and Kirizon realized this and he got up from the Kirin, And went over to heal Naruto and Sasuke while he talked to the newcomer "Hello my name is Kirizon Uzumaki, but you can call me Kiri. That mess over there with the blonde hair is Shadow and those two in the jumble over there is Naruto:The Fish cake and Sasuke:The guy that went to, and joined the Marvel Avengers" Kiri said, just as a joke "Wow, Really.",Was all this newcomer asked to Kiri`s joke as Sasuke spoke as to become an Avenger when he was a kid. totally disregarding the fact that it wasn`t Marvel Avengers he was talking about, Which Kirizon knew. "Whats your name?" Asked the person who backhanded Sasuke "My word, I forgot to introduce myself, How rude of me! My name is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster to that school over there." This new guy, Ozpin, The headmaster to that school there said. "Man, I was wondering what that was, and now I know" Came the voice from Naruto as he made a full recovery from the Sasuke that hit him."Raven talked about it, Did she send you here because I can`t sense her anywhere around here?".Now some thoughts were going through Ozpin`s head as one like 'He can sense people, the Girl, Shadow, and the boy, Kirizon can control flames, And the pale guy, Sasuke, Can control lightning. Very intresting.'."You guys seem very powerful, And Raven wanted you guys too, so, Would you guys like to join my school? Completely free institute. We train the best of the best Hunters to protect the people who can`t protect themselves!" Ozpin questioned the four. Even though they each went through the academy, Had a sensei, and are very powerful, Helping people made Shadow want to join, as her phrase that it said often is that Help offered is a sign of a great hero. Now Kirizon connected the dots, Protecting people from Grimm is probably what they are doing, as he could see that they can kill civillians with ease, which made Kirizon want to join. Sasuke wasn`t so hot on the idea and thought it would be a waste of time, And Naruto, Well ... Naruto was only hung up on the fact that he could get free ramen without begging Kirizon and being able to eat it whenever he wanted to, So he was in. "Lets talk about it, and we will tell you."Was words of Sasuke as they huddled.

"Yes", "ye-","YESSSSSSSSS -ttebayo" Were the 2 boys, and 1 girl. "Hnnn" Sasuke went ahead and made the sound. He couldn`t convince Naruto otherwise and he knew that so they had to the huddle broke and they went back to Ozpin and Sasuke spoke,"We`re in"

"Oh I Can`t believe my baby sister is going with me, This is the BEST DAY EVER"A certain blonde bombshell said. Sasuke wasn`t very fond of her as he didn`t like loud people 'Life" He thought as the little girl in her arms said something but it was muffled by her sister`s arm 'Troublesome' He thought again as he saw another blonde rush to the bathroom, but he didn`t make it in time as the little girl yelled "Ew Gross Yang you have puke on your shoe" as another male voice yelled "Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross" and the little girl once again said "Get away from me Get away from me Get away from me!"

As the ship desended into the docking bay, the student`s got off the ship and scrambled onto the courtyard Sasuke decided to split up, Naruto and himself, and Kirizon and Shadow, but as shadow did not understand she went with Naruto and Sasuke, Leaving Kirizon by himself. As Kiri realized that they ditched him, He saw that little girl who he assumed got ditched by her sister as well, on the ground, so Kirizon being the guy that he is, He went and helped her "Hey" He spoke "I`m Kirizon", "Ruby" The little girl, Now named Ruby said. And then they walked,

And walked,

And Walked,

And walked,

And walked

And walked

Ruby was trying to find something to talk about, But as she ended up drawing a blank she did what she did best: Be a dork at weapons. She accomplished this task by pulling out her scythe and saying "Sooo, I got this thing". as she was awaiting for Kirizon`s reaction and she got it and it was "Wow, Nice! thats awesome!" He exclaimed, not knowing what else to say,"It`s also a High Impact Sniper Rifle" Ruby said "So what do you got?" As Kirizon saw no reason not to, he pulled out his Katana, Very similar to the Kasanagami "Oooooh" Was this little redheads reply "By the way do you know where we are going?" Kirizon asked, awaiting for an answer "No, I was following you" Ruby said, not realizing what Kirizon was "Oh I was, Following you." He said, getting Ruby to understand the error that they made "The thing starts in ten minutes WE`RE GOING TO BE LATE" He yelled as they raced to the opening doors.

* * *

 **AN. So short chapter, Anyway small cliffhanger, nothing too special**

 **Sugesttions please! PM or review but PMs are favored**

 **Please no flames and go ahead and I hope you had or you are having a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. So I hope you liked the last chapter, Even though it was kinda confusing but here I am again so yeah I hope you enjoy**

 **By The Way i'm not going to write the speech things anymore if you want those go back to early chapters**

* * *

 **"** DAMN IT" As Kirizon reached the door as it closed 'well at least I got a harashin seal on the back of the door' were his thoughts so Ruby and Kiri could easily be there in an instant "Alright Ruby what I need you to do is hold onto me" Kiri told Ruby but Ruby always having to be the curious one so she asked "Why"

(20 minutes later)

"And thats why l want those swords and the basic function of my semblance, but the reason I didn`t tell you everything is because I don`t feel like being betrayed, even though you probably are a innocent girl still though I have to have caution around people. Alright?"He ended of, catching his breath "So you want to go in or what?" he said, still hasn`t caught his breath "Alright" the red hooded girl said as the dispersed into a yellow flash right infront of Yang and the other people with Kiri.

As the three who wern`t shocked caught Yang as she was falling backwards due to almost stepping and the light coming but as she came back she hugged Ruby so tight that she looked like she was going to throw up right there right now, but Yang put her down."Sup Kiri" The girl called Shadow said "Where were you?", Kirizon knew this answer obviously, and he knew what would happen if he had told the truth but he cant steer away from it."We were ... uhhhh... right at the doors when it closed" His voice getting lower and lower each second the sentence was carried out and the thing that striked did strike, with spectacular results, Well I guess not for Kirizon as he flew through the air and through a couple of walls. Yang was wowed, as a person that can probably match her in power, Ruby was scared for Kirizon, Sasuke brushed it off,and Naruto tried to get Shadow to calm down while his clones help got Kirizon out of the hole. "Oh My Gosh Kiri are you alright"As Ruby said that she instantly regretted it as she knew Yang was around "Awww does my cute bwaby sistwer have a cwush on him"Yang said in a teasing, baby voice, as Ruby and Kiri started blushing, their faces becoming as red as Ruby`s cloak as Yang started laughing.

(Later in the ball room)

"Hey guys, a good spot there in the corner!" Kirizon pointed out as they walked in. It was a hard task to find a good open spot because the rest had gotten there."Always prepared!" Kirizon nearly shouted just as he pulled out his scroll and out came 4 sleeping bags, And a whole lotta smoke."Quick open the windows" Someone said somewhere in the smoke just as who knows who just opened it releasing the smoke to the outside, revealing a punch coming to Kirizon and it hit a lot harded than earlier too. Now we are here looking and Kirizon flying in the air "gracefully" and hit this blonde woman with glasses and a purple cloak and inside that purple cloak would reveal a very angry Glynda. now here we have kids whispering "oh she`s gonna get it" and "we are all screwed" and when they saw Glynda again she was on a stretcher, unconscious due to the impact Kirizon made by being punched by Shadow, although Kirizon wasn`t unconscious for god-knows-why. The hidden cameras just picked up what happened and who did it, Ozpin would talk to them later, for now he activated the PA System "This will be handled by professionals everyone just go to sleep" He said, through the mic, and just like that, everyone went to sleep.

"Hey Naruto are you awake"Kirizon said in a very low whisper and Naruto woke up there at 6 am "lets blow these whistles and scare the shit out of everyone"Kirizon said while he handed Naruto a whistle "alright 3, 2, 1 blow" and right when he said that, a ear splitting noise woke everyone up and made everyone mad "if they find us we are so screwed"Naruto said to Kirizon. "but it was so fucking worth it", "you got that right", as they quickly went back to their sleeping bags and looked irritated.

The first cry was from a very angry pale white face Schnee "WHO THE HELL BLEW THAT WHISTLE!" She screamed as the PA System went off again "Do not fret, The people who blew the whistle will be punished now move along, You still have a long day Ahead of you"

We see a Platinum Blonde here at her locker going through her stuff to prepare for the initiation just like everyone else when she hears a very familiar voice coming from behind her "Yo Shadow, do you have any kunai?" Was this man, Naruto`s question. When they were teleported he didn`t have his Shuriken or Kunai and as well as Sasuke. "No" was her only response.

(Beacon Cliff)

Kirizon tuned out for the extent of his little talk after grasping the principal that they had to go in the forest, grab a relic, and then get back to the cliff. Fairly simple actually as he heard a spring, and when he looked over it seemed like they were going to be flung. And he was next in line. "HELLLLLLL YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed as he got flung into the forest.

Now we see our friend Kirizon Flying. He had many options here to choose from to land but he just stuck to coating himself in Fuuton chakra and gliding the way to the temple. On the other hand Sasuke merely teleported to a tree branch and started jumping , Naruto doing the same thing as Kirizon, and Shadow, well "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was a huge cry as this light girl fell and landed on Kirizon, grounding both of them. "Ah what the hell Shadow" was the only cry of Kirizon "I think one of my ribs are broken". "Well hehe sorry, I think I was a little too light and got flung super high, Anyways this makes us partners" Shadow responded, completely ignoring the fact that Kirizon`s ribs are broken " Partners, We are getting partners?" "You didn`t pay any attention to Ozpin did you? "Nope" and with that last response came a punch to the stomach from Shadow and it connected, Breaking two more of his ribs. "Oh my gosh i`m sorry Kiri" as she rushed to Kirizon "good to know that someone cared" Kirizon mumbled but just clear enough for Shadow earning him another broken rib and a stomach full of Shadow`s fist "goddamnit" he said earning a good look from a pair of what can be described as Black and Yellow.


	5. Chapter 5

AN. So if you are like me, then you would probably think this story is dead but I tell you that it isn't because I am going to type up this Chapter so hope you enjoy and to the people are confused hopefully it will make sense soon. If it doesn't pm me and maybe I can help you if it doesn't involve spoilers.

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"Oh my gosh are you alright!?" Yang exclaimed as she rushed to the side of Kiri. "Yeah, just a few broken ribs nothing too serious about it."

Kiri responded in a monotone voice, already feel his ribs clicking back in place. "What do you mean YOU BROKE 5 RIBS YOU NEED TO GO TO THE MEDICAL WING NOW!" Exclaimed the blonde bombshell, and was about tto pick him up until Shadow interrupted, "Due to his 'special Aura' that heals him much faster than normal so I wouldn't be surprised if most if not, all of his ribs are healed already". While Kiri was surprised about her lie about his healing factor that he didn't even noticed the huge Ursa right behind him "KIRI LOOK ... out" Shadow tried to say but she was too late and Kiri got knocked back a good 50 meters or so. As Kiri got into batbattle stance he unsheathed his Katana and ... It was broken, Shattered you could say, so he thought the only resonable thing to do Is throw or toss all of the shards at the Ursa and light the on fire so he did just that, [Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu] the shout rang out, covering the shards he had thrown, Killing the Ursa with ease

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

"Is this the Temple?" A spiky blonde haired teen wondered. As his raven-like haired friend nodded the went in. As they went in the saw many chess pieces around,"Which figure should we choose?"Naruto questioned, not knowing what chess was. "Whatever you like, doesn't really matter."Sasuke responded, which led to Naruto choosing the white King piece."Not Orange but pretty close peach with is somewhat Orange."Naruto said, after picking up the white piece when his friend retorted "How you haven't burn't off that orange jumpsuit is beyond me, You look like you just escaped from prison."Naruto fished for a snarky comeback but he couldn't find one, Sasuke was right, He had worn a bright orange jumpsuit for 7 years and then worn a slightly darker version of it for another 6 years and still counting. "Well I guess we could just wait here."Naruto suggested, leaving Naruto and Sasuke sitting in the middle of the temple until a shout rang out. [Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, Which was, no doubt Thier friend Kiri and then the tree fell, revealing the 2 teams and then they rushed towards Naruto and Sasuke, who were now standing "Hey Ya'll" (AN. Sorry for my Texan being) Naruto yelled, And then Blake asked "Do we just pick up a piece?" and Sasuke nodded. As Yang rushed to the pieces she yelled at Blake "How about a cute little Pony!" earning a Sure from Blake as she pocketed the piece when Shadow went and picked up the Queen, After all it didn't matter which one they picked .

for the smaller chapter I just wanted to get this out there that i am alive. If you have an Idea for Naruto's weapon pm me and I will happily read through them, but I don't need one for Kiri as I already have the idea that is (SPOILERS) so leave some feedback please and maybe some things I could do to make the story better but that's goodbye for now.


End file.
